


omelettes

by hibouxx



Series: Little Moon [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Miserable Yuta, Mpreg, but not really, dad jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/pseuds/hibouxx
Summary: “Dada makes us food and cleans the house and changes your diaper,” Jaehyun cocks an eyebrow at the reminder that all their attempts at potty training their first born have been in vain because Jaehyun easily gives in to his tears, “so listen to Dada.” The omega presses a kiss to the top of the toddler’s head and mentally counts to ten until Moonjae stops sulking against his chest and starts reaching out for Jaehyun in remorse.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Little Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806940
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	omelettes

**Author's Note:**

> I missed their little family, that's my only excuse for this. 
> 
> This one shot is based on my mini series, I Knew for the First Time, I'd Stay for a Long Time but it can be a read as a standalone as well.

“Shiho doesn’t like me…” Yuta grumbles theatrically into the pillow he’s buried his face in. Jaehyun shrugs even though his mate can’t see him and continues to pull Moonjae’s clean sweater over his head. His son wiggles in place just to be difficult but it only brings a smile to Jaehyun’s face.

“That’s not true, you know all pregnancies are not the same, right?”

Jaehyun only gets a whine in response. In retrospect, he understand Yuta’s woes; his pregnancy with Moonjae was effortlessly smooth sailing, with little morning sickness, no weird cravings and a quick and easy delivery. Their daughter seems to be the exact opposite.

“I want her out soon.”

“Four more months, hyung.” The alpha sighs fondly at his mate. He knows Yuta doesn’t really mean it, he just gets extra dramatic when he’s uncomfortable. Moonjae tugs on his t-shirt with that adorable smile of his, “Dada, ice cream.”

“No pumpkin, we’re gonna have lunch soon. No treats until you’ve finished your vegetables.” The toddler’s face scrunches up immediately and Jaehyun is reminded of Yuta’s default reaction to the healthy meals he used to prepare for him back then. They decided to take it easier this time so Jaehyun isn’t forcing broccoli and spinach down his mate’s throat anymore, though he still insists that Yuta cut down on his sugar intake, not that Yuta eats a lot in general. In fact, he’s eating even less nowadays, insisting that his daughter is already a picky eater.

“I’m ‘onna ask Yuta!” His son stubbornly declares, stomping to the couch where his very pregnant father is curled up miserably.

“Not now Tsuki-chan, listen to Dada, Yuta needs to wallow in pain for a few more hours.” Yuta lifts his head off of the pillow just enough to admonish his little son who doesn’t care to listen and is already climbing on top of his parent with all the energy of a two-year-old. Jaehyun quickly rushes to them to make sure Moonjae doesn’t tumble down the floor and that Yuta won’t be flattened by their ever growing son.

“But Yuuu—ta! He won’t give me ice cream!” Yuta turns and hikes his son up to his chest so the toddler is in no danger of falling while supporting his weight so it’s not pressing down on his stomach, where his little sister to be is casually punishing Yuta for daring to ask for another kid.

“Dada makes us food and cleans the house and changes your diaper,” Jaehyun cocks an eyebrow at the reminder that all their attempts at potty training their first born have been in vain because Jaehyun easily gives in to his tears, “so listen to Dada.” The omega presses a kiss to the top of the toddler’s head and mentally counts to ten until Moonjae stops sulking against his chest and starts reaching out for Jaehyun in remorse.

Moonjae is growing up fast and quickly becoming a stubborn child, like many his age, but at the end of the day, he’s his dad’s little baby, and Jaehyun is endlessly patient with their son. Yuta feels a rush of affection at the fond look on Jaehyun’s face as he listens to the beginnings of Moonjae’s little hiccups before he full on bawls. Yuta doesn’t appreciate their son screaming in his ears though.

“Daa—daaa!” Moonjae cries, much like every time, pushing up from Yuta to face his other father with grabby hands. Jaehyun is physically incapable of faking indifference towards that dejected, round face and quickly reaches for the toddler, letting the little one cry into his t-shirt, leaving big wet spots that he knows Yuta will tease him for later, “S-sorry! Dada…” Moonjae rubs his red face against Jaehyun’s neck, soaking in the scent of the alpha, a habit they’re sure he’s not going to grow out of any time soon.

“Shh…that’s okay, but no ice cream until after you finish your lunch, okay?” Their son nods in defeat and refuses to let go when Jaehyun walks them to the kitchen and tries to put him in his high chair.

“No, stay.” The boy whimpers. Deciding it’s not worth making his son cry again, Jaehyun relents and holds the sniffling Moonjae against his hip while he goes about preparing their lunch.

Jaehyun hears shuffling behind him and doesn’t startle anymore when Yuta props his chin on his shoulder from behind, “You are so whipped.” He says against Jaehyun’s already burning ear before he promptly gags, running to the bathroom with a speed unheard of for pregnant omegas.

Jaehyun looks down on the egg he just cracked on the rim of the bowl, “Oh…” as if on cue, retching sounds start to fill the silence and he sees Moonjae look up at him in question, “I guess we’re not having eggs today then."


End file.
